Mon frère n'est pas un héros
by Saluzozette
Summary: Très cours OS dans lequel je tente un nouveau style Ça ressemble pas mal à de la poésie, mais je ne connais pas les règles alors que je ne les ai très probablement pas respectées. Attention, c'est une Deathfic. Vous pouvez imaginer la tortue que vous voulez en train de parler. Bonne lecture !


**Salut salut ! Je sais, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne m'avait pas vu, je suis désolée ^^' Si ça peut vous rassurer (moi ça me rassure en tout cas), je suis en train de bosser sur une fiction pour ce fandom. En attendant, voilà un petit texte - un tout petit texte, presque un poème en fait - que j'ai écris sur un coup de tête, à une heure du matin.**

**C'est une deathfic et c'est assez particulier, je vous préviens tout de suite ! C'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose dans ce style, je ne garantit donc aucune qualité, mais j'aime bien quand même ^^ Alors lisez et faites vous votre propre opinion.**

**PS: Pour moi, la tortue qui parle est Donatello, mais vous pouvez voir qui vous voulez.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mon frère est un héros.

Mon frère est le plus fort de nous tous.

Mon frère est le plus sage de nous tous.

Mon frère est le plus intelligent de nous tous.

.

Mon frère sait quand les gestes valent plus que les paroles.

Mon frère sait quand il faut rire et quand il faut pleurer.

Mon frère sait quand être sérieux et quand ne pas l'être.

Mon frère sait quand parler et quand se taire.

.

Mon frère n'est pas le meilleur scientifique.

Mon frère n'est pas le meilleur combattant.

Mon frère n'est pas le meilleur ninja.

Mais mon frère est le meilleur frère.

.

Mon frère a les yeux les plus bleus.

Mon frère a le sourire le plus éclatant.

Mon frère a le rire le plus communicatif.

Mon frère a les mots les plus réconfortants.

.

Mon frère n'a jamais eu de don.

Mon frère n'a jamais sauvé de vies.

Mon frère n'a jamais fait de miracles.

Mon frère est juste mon frère, et c'est amplement suffisant.

.

Essayer de définir mon frère serait comme essayer de définir des sentiments tels que l'amour ou la haine.

.

Mon frère n'est pas une personne, mon frère est un concept.

Mon frère est une émotion.

Mon frère est une couleur.

Mon frère est une entité.

.

Mon frère ne devrait pas pouvoir être en colère.

Mon frère ne devrait pas pouvoir être triste.

Mon frère ne devrait pas pouvoir souffrir.

Mon frère ne devrait pas pouvoir mourir.

.

Mon frère devrait ne rien connaître de la cruauté.

Mon frère devrait ne rien connaître de l'injustice.

Mon frère devrait n'être qu'un rire, un sourire.

Mon frère devrait n'être jamais malheureux.

.

Mon frère devrait être incapable de pleurer.

Mon frère devrait être incapable d'avoir peur.

.

Mon frère devrait être trop pur et trop innocent pour ce monde.

Mon frère est tout ça, mon frère est tellement plus.

Mon frère devrait être connu et aimé de chacun.

Mon frère devrait être immortel.

.

.

Mon frère devrait être immortel.

.

Pourquoi n'est-il pas immortel ?

Pourquoi est-il rejeté et détesté ?

Pourquoi personne ne l'apprécie-t-il à sa juste valeur ?

Pourquoi est-il né dans un monde si peu préparé à sa pureté et son innocence ?

.

Pourquoi a-t-il peur ?

Pourquoi pleure-t-il ?

.

Pourquoi est-il malheureux ?

Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus de sourire sur ses lèvres ?

Pourquoi est-il celui qui s'y connaît le mieux en injustice et en cruauté ?

.

Pourquoi meurt-t-il ?

Pourquoi souffre-t-il ?

Pourquoi est-il triste ?

Pourquoi est-il en colère ?

.

Pourquoi l'entité qu'il est s'écoule-t-elle avec son sang dans les égouts ?

Pourquoi sa couleur est-elle passée du orange au gris ?

Pourquoi sa joie de vivre s'est-elle métamorphosé en peur de mourir ?

Où est passé le concept qu'était mon frère ?

.

Mon frère est juste mon frère, et à cet instant précis, ce n'est plus suffisant.

Mon frère a besoin d'un miracle.

Mon frère a besoin qu'on lui sauve la vie.

Mon frère a besoin d'un don. Un don de sang.

.

Mon frère a besoin de mots réconfortants.

Mon frère a besoin d'un rire pour le rassurer.

Mon frère a besoin d'un sourire.

Mon frère n'a plus les yeux bleus, mais gris d'avoir trop pleurer.

.

Mon frère n'est pas le meilleur des frères, car il va me quitter.

Mon frère aurait dû être un meilleur ninja.

Mon frère aurait dû être un meilleur combattant.

Mon frère aurait même du être un meilleur scientifique si ça avait put être utile.

.

Pour la première fois, mon frère s'est tu au mauvais moment.

Pour la première fois, mon frère a été sérieux quand j'avais besoin qu'il ne le soit pas.

Pour la première fois, mon frère a pleuré quand j'aurais tout donné pour le voir rire.

Pour la première fois, mon frère n'a eu ni les paroles, ni les gestes que j'attendais.

.

Mon frère est le plus bête d'entre nous, car il s'est laissé tué.

Mon frère est le plus inconscient d'entre nous, car il n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité.

Mon frère est le plus faible d'entre nous, car il est partit le premier.

Mon frère n'est pas un héros.

.

Mon frère est mort.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilààààà... N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, que vous ayez aimé ou pas ^^ C'est toujours constructifs, surtout quand on s'attaque à des nouveaux styles.**

**Bisous bisous ! 3**


End file.
